Un juego peligroso
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: Y pensar que todo empezó con el "inocente" juego de "reto, verdad o barco" y acabó con Natsu siendo perseguido por toda la clase y con los rumores de que Erza es lesbiana, Gray una mujer travestida y Lucy una pervertida que se toca durante las clases.


**Me aburría mucho en mi casa y entonces recordé que el viernes faltó una profesora y nos pusimos a jugar a "reto, verdad o barco" así que me puse a escribir un one-shot en base a eso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un juego peligroso<strong>

**P.O.V LUCY**

Última hora, otro día más metidos en esta cárcel de locos, lo bueno es que hoy nuestro profesor de ciudadanía, quien faltó por asuntos personales y ha venido como profe de guardia Gildarts. Gildarts no es como los otros profes, no señor, a este te lo podías encontrar en las fiestas borracho perdido, cantando o ligando con alguna mujer.

Ninguno perdió la oportunidad para juntarse por grupos, formando un caos, pero al profesor eso le importaba una mierda, no me extrañaría que estuviera viendo porno en el ordenador… bueno, volviendo al tema yo también me juntó con mis amigos, sus nombres eran Erza, Natsu y Gray claro está teníamos más amigos, pero o se juntaron con otras personas en esta hora, o estaban en otra clase o estaban en un curso inferior o superior. Por cierto me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia, tengo 17 años y estudio en el instituto Fairy Tail o como me gusta llamarlo, cárcel, aunque debo reconocer que con los compañeros que tengo y al instituto al que voy, no me dan ganas de faltar ningún día, pero si te toca algún profe puñetero… lo estropea todo.

-Juguemos a algo-propuso mi buen amigo y amor secreto, Natsu Dragneel.

-Y qué propones ojos caídos- ese era mi otro mejor amigo, Gray Fullbuster, él y Natsu se pasan el día peleando.

-Qué has dicho ojos bizcos.

-CHICOS! Parad de pelear!- y esa… mi buen amiga Erza Scarlet, también apodada la titania, pues es una presidenta estudiantil muy pero que muy dura, si no fíjense es la única que puede asustar a Natsu y a Gray y dejar que peleen.

-Aye!

-Oh! Ya sé juguemos a reto, verdad o barco – propuse yo.

-Bien, empiezo yo-dijo Erza- Natsu!

-Si?

-Qué elijes?

-Reto.

-Bien, aquí los tres retos… 1º Ve a junto a Gildarts y dale un beso en la oreja.- Gray y yo solo pudimos reír por las ocurrencias de Erza.

-QUÉ? NI MUERTO!

-DEJAME TERMINAR!

-Aye!

-2º Coge el paraguas y ábrelo y cierralo hasta que se quede sin agua aquí mismo o …. 3º Arranca los papeles que hay en el corcho al final de la clase y tíralos por toda la clase.

-QUÉ!?

-Vamos haz algo.

Natsu bufó, se levantó del asiento y fue al final de la clase, ante sus acciones Gray y yo dejamos de reír para ver lo que hacía, Natsu arrancó todos los papeles del corcho, recibiendo todas las miradas de clase, menos la del profesor el cual seguía mirando la pantalla del ordenador, Natsu avanzó hacia un grupo y les tiro unos papeles a la cara, recibiendo insultos por parte de sus víctimas, pero Natsu solo los ignoró e hizo lo mismo con los demás grupos, cuando terminó volvió a sentarse.

-Ahora me toca elegir a mí! Erza!

-Reto.

-1º Ve a junto de Levy y huelele el pelo, 2º Vas a junto el profesor y le pones una mano en el muslo mientras le miras directamente a los ojos o 3º Vas a junto a Mira y le dices que te pone cachonda.

*Suspiro* Erza se levanta –Levy! Querida! –se acerca a Levy le coge un mechón de pelo y lo huele bajo nuestras miradas y las del grupo donde ahora está Levy. La podre Levy se quedó con cara de WHAT? Por no decir otra cosa… Luego Erza volvió a su sitio.

-Gray, qué eliges?

-Barco-él pobre estaba tan acojonado que no atrevió a decirle reto.

-Bien pues… Kinana, Juvia o .. Cana, a quién salvarías y le darías un beso, a quién le lanzarías un flotador y a quien dejarías que se ahogue?

-Salvaría a Juvia y le daría un dbgcdj

-Qué?

-Y le daría un vdfgcv

-QUÉ?

-Y LE DARÍA UN BESO!... le lanzaría un flotador a Cana y dejaría morir a Kinana. Bien, elijo a Lucy, qué elijes.

-Reto!

-Vale… 1º Ve a junto a Gildarts , siéntate en sus piernas y abrázale el cuello con los brazos, 2º bébete toda la botella de shake que tiene en la mano Cana o… 3º levántate y sal de clase mientras dices bien alto y claro "me voy a rascarla" y vuelves cinco minutos después. –Ante esto último Natsu se cayó de la silla de tanto reírse y Erza estaba llorando de la risa, pensé detenidamente y elegí cual hacer, así que me levanté abrí la puerta y dije casi gritando.

-Me voy a rascarla-y salí de clase cerrando la puerta, juraría que antes de salir todos giraron sus cabeza para verme, dios que vergüenza…Fui al baño y después de cinco minutos regresé a clase, Erza, Gray y Natsu aún seguían riendo y para mí alivio mis demás compañeros no dijeron nada.

-Gray, que elijes?-tenía pensado vengarme y esos cinco minutos me hicieron pensar algo fantástico.

-Reto.

-1º Vas a junto de Levy y le lames desde el cuello hasta la frente 2º Coges el bate de béisbol de Jet y rompes las ventanas o 3º Le dirás a tres personas lo siguiente "Tienes una compresa? es que me ha bajo la regla" Si todas te dicen que no te pones en medio de la clase y gritas lo siguiente "Joder, es qué nadie tiene una compresa, me acaba de bajar la regla" Si una de esa tres personas te dice que si no tienes que hacer esto último.

-Vale, elijo el último reto, a que tres personas le pregunto?

-A Gajeel, a Rogue y a um….- Natsu se me acerco y me susurro un nombre- y Elfman

-Pff venga-se levantó del a siento y se fue caminando hacia Gajeel.

-Natsu ve con él para asegurarte de que no hace trampas.

-Voy Luce.

Gray se acercó a Gajeel y le preguntó, su respuesta fue un puñetazo, Gray estuvo a punto de empezar una pelea, pero Erza le mandó una mirada amenazadora, así que fue camino de Rogue quien en un principio se quedó callado mirándolo y luego respondió con un seco "No" así que se dirigió a Elfman y este le respondió "!ESO NO ES DE HOMBRES!". Vi como Gray suspiraba y cansadamente se dirigía al centro de la clase.

-Joder, es qué nadie tiene una compresa, me acaba de bajar la regla- todo el mundo le miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

*ringgg ringg*

El timbre de clase sonó, finalizando las clases, hora de volver a casa. Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos pusimos a hablar en la entrada del instituto hasta que vimos salir a todos los de nuestra clase, todos juntos como una multitud furiosa.

-A POR NATSU!

-AHHHH –Tan pronto como Natsu salió corriendo, todo el grupo salió corriendo detrás de él, nosotros tres solo nos reímos por la "suerte" de nuestro amigo y cada uno se fue a su casa.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Natsu, Gray Erza y yo llegamos juntos al instituto, Natsu nos contaba lo que le pasó después de que saliera corriendo, pero Levy vino hacia nosotros interrumpiéndonos.

-No vais a creer los rumores que hay sobre vosotros

-Cuales rumores?

-Qué Erza es lesbiana, que Gray en realidad es una mujer y es travesti y tú Lucy, que te tocas durante las horas de clase.

-QUEEEEE!

* * *

><p><strong>Qué os pareció? Os gustó?<strong>

**Muchos besos a todos!**


End file.
